


I Love You Morse!

by nerdcanread



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Morse Code, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread
Summary: After all the aggressive tappings on the table, the blinking of eyes, palindromes and miscommunications, Chaeyoung finally sent the right message to Mina.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	I Love You Morse!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in AFF as 'In Codes and Signals That Only You and Me Understand' (TaeNy version) Because I am a TaeNy trash. This is the MiChaeng version with a little bit spice on it. :P

'Among the weirdest topics Chaeyoung and Mina talked about, they both know that Morse Code is the best.'

I. QUANTUM PHYSICS/ OLFACTORY BULB

Chaeyoung loves to visit public libraries. , she loves to know random knowledge that would help her to do well in her future. She was researching the evolution of telecommunication. Upon picking up a book about the telegraph, she read a specific topic that caught her attention: Morse Code. 

“...Samuel Morse, the inventor of Morse Code was a painter,” she read then saw a picture of a painting on the book titled’ Dying Hercules’. “So, he was a painter, why did he create Morse code?” she asked herself and turned a couple of pages.

“...he received a message via horse messenger that delivered messages from point A to point B that his wife was gravely ill, by the time he read that message his wife was already dead. He even missed the funeral. He developed Morse Code to ease the pain of his heart and to revolutionize faster communication.” she stopped reading and sighed.

“Sometimes pain leads us to create beautiful things and revolution.”

Chaeyoung saw the chart of Morse Code and decided to study it. Having a grandfather that is a war veteran who knows Morse Code and used it on battles during World War II, Chaeyoung thought she could learn it too like her grandfather. After an hour of futile efforts, she plunked down the table and just decided to listen to music.

After a few minutes, she felt a tap on her shoulders.

“What are you up to, little woman?” a familiar voice asked and Chaeyoung doesn’t need to look up to know who it was. It was from Mina. Chaeyoung heard the screech of the old chair and some books being placed on the table.

“Don’t bother me, I’m sleepy…” she lazily answered back as she heard pages of a book being turned, the smell of the book made her look up and frown. “Books smell so good, did you know that?” Chaeyoung smiled sheepishly and Mina ruffled her hair.

“Silly,” Mina smelled the book and said “It smells like… wood?” 

“No, it smells like Vanilla.”

Mina shook her head and said, “I guess you're delusional.”

“I’m not, there’s a scientific explanation for it. The vanilla-ish scent is that almost all wood-based paper contains lignin, which is closely related to vanillin, thus books have a hint of Vanilla scent. It’s something about the chemistry in the air and the brain's olfactory bulb.” Chaeyoung explained like a brainiac she is.

Mina raised her brows and playfully commented as she leaned over, “Did anybody tell you that you’re odd?” 

“My personality is a palindrome.”

“Which is?”

“Never odd or even.” Mina scoffed and a bright idea went inside her head.

“I used to have fears of palindrome so I went to the doctor to get treated and you know what he did?”

“What?”

“He prescribed me ‘Xanax!’” Mina giggled from her own joke.

Chaeyoung frowned, she's totally not amused, “I heard that joke before.”

“T-That’s...okay, olfactory genius. Now that you’re up and completely bothered by me, I need help with this.” Mina showed her a book about Quantum Physics and Chaeyoung looked at her weirdly, “I don’t remember you having a subject about Quantum Physics. Your field is journalism.”

“RIGHT, but I still want to learn about it. This book is quite complicated.” Mina sighed frustratedly.

“Then, why bother reading about things you don’t understand?” Chaeyoung rolled her earphones and put it on her bag and looked at Mina’s book.

Mina shrugged and said, “Sometimes, I pretend I’m smart by reading books I don’t understand but when I reach the point of understanding, I feel like Einstein.” 

“The only thing common with you and Einstein is your dishevelled hair.” Chaeyoung dryly commented.

Used by Chaeyoung's antics, Mina takes no offence, “Make sense, but what if the theory is true?”

“Which one?”

“That there are infinite numbers of the universe, we are not living in just one space; rather, there are infinite transcripts of us in other worlds that may happen to have completely different personalities and fate?” Mina excitedly said and continued speaking, “But I guess this is the best version of me because if there is something much better than me, then I might be a goddess!” she spoke with much confidence and Chaeyoung gagged and rolled her eyes.

“Well, I hope YOU and I are not friends in another universe because I want to stay...” 

“Mean.”

“W-What, I was just trying to say...Fine, Let’s head out, I’m famished.” Chaeyoung took her book to borrow it on the counter and Mina put her arms on Chaeyoung's shoulders. Both feel comfortable with each other.

“Your treat.”

"Beat me to death."

II. THE LAW OF ATTRACTION/ HOLLOW EARTH THEORY

The two of them went to their usual cafe doing their usual things, Chaeyoung ordered an Americano for herself and Mina got her usual Strawberry Cheesecake. Chaeyoung seems to be fond of the cake as well so she keeps on asking for a slice.

“Can I have a bite?” Chaeyoung held her fork excitedly as she eyed for the strawberry toppings while Mina was busy searching for conspiracy theories on her laptop.

“No.” Mina heartlessly denied Chaeyoung's plead.

“Ah, Mina! This is not funny! I thought that what’s yours is mine as well!” Chaeyoung whined. She looks like a five years old kid deprived of a toy by her goddamn mother named Mina but of course, there will be no incest here. Just a little crack.

'Fuck, she's so cute," Mina thought and she bit her lip to stop the smile forming on it but she loses.

Mina shook her head and chuckled at the sight, “Why did you order that dull coffee if you wanted sweets in the first place?”

“I like things Bitter-Sweet.” 

“Okay.”

Chaeyoung's eyes twinkle in happiness and she said, “Really?” She was all ready to stab that mouth-watering strawberry with her fork.

“Yeah, once you take a bite, you’ll gain 20 pounds when you reach your 30’s,” Mina said monotonously and her glasses darkened like those in anime.

Chaeyoung was almost offended and put her fork down, “Did you just hex me? You’ll be stuck with that chubby lady for the longest time.” 

“No, it’s the power of words and the Law of Attraction. It works by the way.” Mina slyly grinned knowing she won.

“It’s a hoax.” Chaeyoung countered the argument.

“It’s a theory of the universe that states that you are Aladdin and the universe in your genie and it’s true if you firmly believe in it.” Mina made a point.

“Then, I’ll have $500 in my pocket in 3 seconds,” Chaeyoung asked unrealistically and scoffed, her eyes suddenly widen

Then something stuck in her pocket…

“I think I have something in my pocket.”

“$500?”

“No, it's gum.”

“I guess you have to be realistic.”

“Well, I’d like to have anything without moving an inch.” Chaeyoung shrugged and looked at Mina, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m searching about Hollow Earth Theory.”

“Oh, is it like Earth within the Earth? Like inception?”

“Nope, it’s an advanced civilization inside the core of the Earth.They said that humans were created by reptilian aliens.” Mina explained, if Chaeyoung is a brainiac, count Mina in the brainiac gang too.

“Sounds like a HOLE truth.” Chaeyoung sarcastically said.

“We have to be open-minded sometimes. I could be a reptilian alien and you might not know about it.” Mina stated infinite possibilities but Chaeyoung remained closed.

“Well, you're not green and reptile.”

“Such an alien racist." Mina rolled her eyes and resumed her research.

“I’ll just read my book.” Chaeyoung said and opened her book and Mina secretly glanced at her and started tapping the table.

Two short taps, one long, one short tap a pause, a short tap, a long tap, a pause and a long tap again.

Chaeyoung could only just look at her Americano spilling and back at Mina.

"Mina, if this is the new way of you tormenting me, I am hurt about my 4 dollars spilling right in front of my fucking face,"

Mina tapped more loudly with a teasing grin on her face.

“What’s wrong with you?” Chaeyoung asked

“Well, you’re reading about Morse Code, right?” Mina pointed at her book.

“Yeah, I want to learn about it.”

“I know Morse Code, but I can only understand 20 words per minute.” Mina said nonchalantly and Chaeyoung gasped and shook Mina's body as she said in praise, “Bitch, that was the highest skill of Morse Code!” 

“Well, I may be a World War II soldier in another universe.” Mina said trying to make herself sound cooler, “Ever heard of the soldier who blinked T-O-R-T-U-R-E on national TV in front of his enemy during World War II? I might be that dude in the parallel universe.” she stated facts and Chaeyoung gave fucks about it by being highly interested.

“Whoa, then I have to learn this. Maybe you can help me to practice?” Chaeyoung suggested and Mina was happier to serve.

“Sure thing.”

After three hours of overstaying at the cafe and reading about Morse Code, Chaeyoung can now read some words on Morse Code. Having perfect audio pitch and proper ear training when she was young, she remembered the sounds made on the table a few hours ago and decided to decode it on her notebook.

Two short taps, one long, one short tap a pause, a short tap, a long tap, a pause and a long tap again.

“Ah, I’m sleepy.” Mina yawned and closed her laptop

“Mina,” Chaeyoung called out.

“Yes?”

“Did you just call me ‘FAT’?” Chaeyoung frowned as she looked at her codes and back to Mina who looks guilty for her crime.

“O-Oh, right,” Mina nervously laughed “Take it as your first practice.” then smiled awkwardly to escape her own crime scene before she sees her body dead.

III. BINAURAL BEATS/ VIBRATIONS

Mina thinks Chaeyoung is cool. Just a little weird but she’s weird too so she doesn’t see this as an issue to not hang out with her. Mina likes Chaeyoung, the girl is pretty, smart, a genius and unique but Chaeyoung is just OBLIVIOUS.

From subtle hints:

“You look pretty today.”

“You look cute when you smile.”

“Let’s watch a movie together!”

To obvious hints namely:

“Kisses on the cheek.”

“Hugs”

“Touches.”

"Accidental kisses on the mouth,"

But she felt as if it was left in the cordial platonic zone by the latter. Thus, she settled on being a typical best friend that teases Chaeyoung all the time just to get her attention. Lying on her bed, all she can do is a wonder how could she properly convey to Chaeyoung how she feels about her.

“Well, I hope YOU and I are not friends in another universe.” she remembered Chaeyoung’s words very well and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, because we’re lovers in an alternate universe.” she sighed and proceeded to open her laptop and do her nightly routine. "I hope in this universe too." 

She constantly researches about “HOW TO MAKE YOUR CRUSH LIKE YOU?” and practices affirmation and subliminal. Not getting the result she wants, she decided to learn how to create her own. She layered positive affirmations that she recorded with some low fidelity beats that she made on FL studio and added the layer of binaural beats that she panned in left and right ears to be subtracted altogether to result in 432 Hz to give out the LOVE FREQUENCY. 

“Chaeyoung likes me.”

“Chaeyoung loves me.”

Her Subliminals seem to sound like witchcraft instead of hypnosis, but it’s for a good cause. She has to listen to it every day to manifest the result she wants. Now that Chaeyoung learned Morse Code, maybe her hints of love would be understood in a form of rhythmic code.

~The next morning at the library, 

Mina saw Chaeyoung with her eyes closed and earplugs on. The latter seems to be so focused and chanting some mantras.

"Americano for you, my little woman!" Mina puts the cup of coffee in front of Chaeyoung but Chaeyoung was mumbling words.

‘Om Hrim Klim Shrim Krown Krim Chandika Devay Sherpa Nash Anugraha Kuru Kuru Swaha…’ 

“Hey Chaeyoung, what are you doing?”

“Hush, I’m chanting some Spell of Protection to higher up my vibration and to remove unwanted curses cast upon me,” Chaeyoung said while her eyes remained closed and focus on the sound.

Mina facepalmed and thought to herself “I believe in the law of attraction and Subliminals but my crush seems to not do so and be practising hex, a spell of protection to contradict my vibe and subliminal.”

As a result of her frustration, she deliberately removed Chaeyoung's earplugs and aggressively tapped on the table.

Two short loud taps, a long loud tap followed by two short loud taps, two short loud taps again, 3 loud long taps and lastly a loud long tap.

“W-What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asked nervously as she helplessly watched the Americano spilling right in front of her face again.

“Dammit, I’m Mad!” Mina yelled.

“Hey, that’s a palindrome!” Chaeyoung exclaimed in awe.

Mina busted out of the library door and left Chaeyoung to be lectured by the librarian.

That night, Chaeyoung could only wonder what happened with Mina and decided to code her message.

Two short loud taps: I

A long loud tap followed by two short loud taps: D

Two short loud taps again: I 

Three loud long taps: O

and lastly a loud long tap: T

“What… How dare she call me an idiot? Yah, MYOUI MINA!” she screamed.

She screamed in agony, frustration and distaste.

IV. SOCIAL DISTANCING/ POINTLESS MOOD SWINGS

It took a week for Chaeyoung to finally talk to Mina and it took a lifetime for Mina to ignore Chaeyoung for a week. They said distance makes the heart grow fonder or that’s what Mina thinks. She will never master the art of social distancing when it comes to Chaeyoung. She was actually looking forward to this music theory class, ( It’s a far cry out on her journalism field but Chaeyoung suggested it’s good for them to take it together ) just to see Chaeyoung again but her pride screams louder thus, she waited for Chaeyoung to approach her.

It took all her will power not to pounce on the girl.

“Hi, Mina.” Chaeyoung sat in front of her, their chairs were arranged face to face. They have a written exam today and Chaeyoung seemed to come up unprepared and restless.

“Yes?” Mina's trying to put a poker face on but looking at Chaeyoung's cute adorable face makes her crumble.

'Fucking don't give in Myoui,' she thought.

“We haven’t talked for a week.” Chaeyoung looked down on the floor and back at her.

“I could last for a month without speaking” Lies.

“I was wondering, what did I do?” Chaeyoung asked sadly and it was enough for Mina to break her cold facade.

'Fuck it, I give up,'

For Mina is superman and Chaeyoung is her Kryptonite.

“I’m sorry, I was having my PMS.” Mina stood up and gave Chaeyoung the tightest hug she could ever give, “I missed you.”

“Me too,” Chaeyoung smiled and patted her head “So, are we good?” she asked

“Good? We’re the best!” Mina beamed

“I decode your last message and you just called me an idiot, I thought you were mad or something.”

“It’s all fine now.”

“So, what are you doing these days?”

“I’ve been watching fishes on Youtube,” Mina answered.

Chaeyoung grinned and said “Oh, cool! It must have been relaxing.”

“Yeah, especially when they are being filleted and cut.” Mina showed her gummy smile creepily.

“Oh.” ‘Maybe her PMS isn’t completely gone yet,’ Chaeyoung thought.

Their proctor walked in the room and gave out the test questionnaires. Mina looked at the sheet, it’s multiple choice and she knew she could pass the test with flying colours but looking in front of her, Chaeyoung looked like her Earth reached its doomsday.

Mina tapped on her table to catch Chaeyoung's attention. She signalled one on her finger and blinked multiple times. Chaeyoung looked at her and wondered what was wrong with Mina's eyes before she caught the drift.

A short blink and a long blink

“A!” Chaeyoungshaded the letter and looked at Mina to know what’s the next answer. 

A long blink, a short blink, a long blink and a short blink.

“C!” 

This continued until they finished the test. After the test, Chaeyoung approached Mina.

“Oh my god! You’re a lifesaver. I was losing a lot of sleep these days, that's why I wasn’t able to review.” Chaeyoung told Mina.

“It’s nothing. You know that I’d die for you.” Mina shrugged.

“What can I do to compensate for your kindness?” Chaeyoung asked.

“A pizza and a sleepover will do.”

“I’d like that!”

Mina thought, maybe this is the day she should be frank about her feelings for Chaeyoung.

V. BOO/PALINDROME

“Are you sure you have ice cream in your fridge? We could’ve bought one a while ago.”” Mina asked Chaeyoung.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I got plenty.” Chaeyoung assured.

Arriving at Chaeyoung's house for their usual sleepovers, Chaeyoung opened the door and was greeted by a little chocolate fur ball.

“Booo!” She greeted the dog and the dog proceeded to bark when it saw Mina.

“Come here, Boo. I don’t bite.” Mina was trying to pet the dog but it growled. “Oh, but you look like you’ll bite!” she screeched, so she decided to call the dog the same way as Chaeyoung does "Boooo!" and the dog calmed down surprisingly.

“I’ll just get the ice cream in the kitchen, you can set up the movie,” 

"Is Narnia okay?" 

"The only movie that states it's fun to hide inside the closet?" 

"I'll take that as a confirmation." 

Mina was on the couch when Boo hopped on the sofa and glared at her.

“You don’t really like me, do you?” she told the dog “You’re just like your owner.” she frowned

“Oh, M-Mina?” she heard Chaeyoung from the kitchen

“Where’s the ice cream?” Mina asked excitedly until her excitement faded when she saw the knowing looks from Chaeyoung when she appeared before her.

“I ate it all yesterday. hehe.” Chaeyoung laughed nervously knowing that she fucked up.

“Desserts, I stressed!” Mina frustratedly stated.

“Hey, that’s a palindrome!” 

Mina sighed “Doesn’t matter now,”

“I have...wine?” Chaeyoung offered.

'Maybe a better idea!' Mina thought.

“Bring it here.”

After an hour of the movie rolling, glasses of wine and Boo third-wheeling in the middle of the sofa, Mina mustered up her courage to tell Chaeyoung how she feels.

Be frank and state your intention crystal clear.

“Chaeyoung,” she called out in the middle of the movie while Chaeyoung was sobbing like a baby and hugging Boo because the dog died in the movie.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Oh, come here you cry baby.” she gave Chaeyoung a big hug and Boo could only just groan being stuck in the middle so Boo jumped off the sofa.

“I love you,” she said sincerely and kissed Chaeyoung on the lip, Chaeyoung was surprised for a bit before she nodded and proceeded to watch the movie again just to sob harder when the dog on TV was being buried and Mina could only drink another glass of wine in frustration.

“I’m going to sleep.” she announced to Chaeyoung as she stood up and she heard a loud cry followed by a growl. 

She accidentally stepped into Boo's tail.

"Boooo, calm down…" Mina tried to appease the angry dog. 

*Barks!* the dog growled aggressively.

“Step on no pets!” Chaeyoung yelled and comforted Boo.

“H-Hey, that’s a palindrome!” Mina awkwardly impersonated Chaeyoung's line and made her quick escape towards the bedroom before Boo comes and gets her. 

VI. THE OBLIVIOUS/THE TOP

“Chaeyoung!” Mina called out Chaeyoung who was busy reading books in the library.

Chaeyoung greeted her with a smile, “Hey.”

“Here, coffee.” Mina gave her usual Americano and sat beside her.

“Thanks.”

“So, Are you going to the party?” Mina said.

“What party?” Chaeyoung tilt her head and asked innocently.

“Dahyun’s, our classmate in music theory class. Our friends will be there too.” 

“Oh, I’ll be busy this weekend... And besides, I don't have time to watch Dahyun making out with her girlfriend Sana for the whole party. ”Chaeyoung dismissed.

“What will you do?”

“Sleep the whole day.”

Mina scoffed, “Right, I thought you love parties?”

“Mina, the only thing I love about parties is leaving early.”

“Fine, if you’ll not go, I won’t as well.” Mina exasperatedly sighed.

“Is this your way of making me go, by making me feel guilty?” Chaeyoung squinted her eyes at the latter and Mina just sheepishly grinned, “Is it working?” Mina raised her brows in amusement.

“Fine, I’ll go for the free food and drinks.”

They arrived at the party and their whole bunch of friends saw them arriving together and coaxed them for a drink.

“Yo, bottoms up!” 

“Hey, Chaeyoung! It’s a miracle, you’re here!” Dahyun said and suddenly yelped when her girlfriend latched on her aggressively.

"I miss you," Dahyun's girlfriend hugged her possessively. 

"But we just talked a minute ago, Sana," Dahyun reasoned out.

"That's the point, every minute without you feels like death," Sana whined and Dahyun gave her a smooch.

"Awww, babe."

"Oh, shut up love birds." it was Chou Tzuyu, the legendary third-wheel. "Hey, Seyoung!" she greeted.

"Tzuyu, for the nth time, it's Chaeyoung," Chaeyoung said.

"Let her off, she's a foreigner." It was the great mediator, Jihyo.

"What brings you to the party, Chaeng?" One of their friends named Jeongyeon asked.

“Well, I came here for my girlfriend,” Chaeyoung said calmly and Mina almost spits her drink.

"WHAT?!?" Mina yelled and scrutinized Chaeyoung's being. 'The nerve, she got a girlfriend and she never bothered to tell me? Her friend for three years! And to think I got a chance with her.' Mina was angry so she decided to keep her mouth shut to calm herself down. 

" I envy you guys. It' s been years and you're still together. " One of their friends, Nayeon said.

" What?!? You guys know about this?” Mina asked, it seems like all their friends knew who Chaeyoung was dating and only her, Chaeyoung's best friend to note that doesn't know anything about Chaeyoung's girlfriend. 

She felt so betrayed.

'Every single heartbreak makes me want to lose my fucking mind' Mina thought.

" Yeah, it's so damn obvious. The entire people in the party know." Nayeon slyly stated.

" So, who's the guy in the relationship?" Dahyun asked curiously while looking at both Chaeyoung and Mina and attending to her needy girlfriend's needs.

"Clearly there's no guy because we're both girls. There would only be a guy when she cheated on me." Chaeyoung said as she gave Mina's hand a light squeeze. "I don't think she'll do that though." Chaeyoung smiled nervously at Mina and Mina just glared at her. 

"Dahyun, the right question is, who's the top in the relationship?" Sana asked and they all cackle with laughter and Chaeyoung just blushed furiously "We don't do things like that yet!" Chaeyoung argued and saw Mina left her side, "Excuse me." she said to her friends and followed Mina. 

"Hey, wait!" 

"Yah! Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Mina confronted Chaeyoung.

"I… So Sorry, I thought it was okay to tell them," Chaeyoung explained.

"And it's not okay to tell me?" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that it's not okay with you to tell them." 

Then, a girl approached Chaeyoung to give her something and Mina could only look at the two suspiciously. 

"Chaeyoungie!" the girl called out

"Oh, Momo-unnie," Chaeyoung warmly greeted and Momo gave her a hug.

"This is the notebook I borrowed from you yesterday. Thank you, it helps me a lot. " Momo grinned as she looked at Mina and Chaeyoung together. 'She's cute!' she mouthed to Chaeyoung.

"Momo-unnie!" Chaeyoung whined.

Then, Momo sensed Mina's aura. Mina looks like she's ready to kill her any second so she escaped fasted than the flash.

"Well, I'll go now with my friends. See you!" the girl left

Mina could only stare at the two and when Momo left, she felt so insecure. The girl was so pretty.

"Is that her?" Mina asked sadly

"Her… What?" 

"I wish you were more honest with me." 

"Are you jealous?" Chaeyoung asked carefully.

"ME?! JEALOUS?" Mina huffed "Of course not, why would I?" Lies. 

"That's Momo-unnie, she only borrows my notes as a reference for her studies," Chaeyoung explained.

"I think I have to go," Mina said

"If you'll go, I'll go too." Chaeyoung followed her

"What about your girlfriend?" 

Chaeyoung hugged her and said "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Momo-unnie is just a friend. If you don't want to tell other people about us, it's okay with me. I should be careful with your feelings." Chaeyoung whispered sadly.

"About u-us?" Mina was beyond confused. Chaeyoung nodded and gave her hand a light squeeze of reassurance, "Wait, I don't understand…" and Chaeyoung looked at her confusedly, suddenly she became anxious.

"Please don't break up with me. I lost a lot of sleep when you ignored me for a week before. " Chaeyoung pleaded.

"Huh? B-Break up?" Mina was puzzled and looked at Chaeyoung incredulously. 

"If you want, I could just tell them that we're not dating…" 

"WE ARE DATING?!" Mina's brain was having an overload information circuit.

"Ah, yeah?" 

"I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" 

"Are you okay?" Chaeyoung asked in concern and Mina shook her head in response. 

"AND I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT IT?!" Mina was shocked.

"Wait, you don't know?!" Chaeyoung was equally shocked by the revelation.

"No, I thought…"

"Oh, this is embarrassing." Chaeyoung facepalmed "I thought you and I are dating for three years." 

"THREE YEARS?! I WAS PINNING FOR YOU FOR THREE YEARS!" Mina exclaimed.

"You were showering me all love and affection so I thought the feeling is mutual already and we do not need to talk about it, I guess I was wrong." 

"Chaeyoung, I felt miserable multiple times thinking that you might not like me." 

"I'm sorry, maybe it's my lack of words and intimacy that's why you don't know. Maybe I should ask you properly. Will you be my…" 

"YES!" 

"What?" 

"YES, I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" 

“B-But, I haven’t asked yet!”

“I WAITED FOR THREE YEARS AND I’VE GOT NO TIME WITH THAT!” and Mina gave her the kiss of the century until their friends butts in.

"Dahyun, I guess we're not the only one making out at this party." Sana teased.

"Well, look at that Seyoung..." Tzuyu whistled and Chaeyoung frowned and corrected her again.

"For the love of God, it's Chaeyoung!"

Before Chaeyoung could say anything, Mina grabbed her face and kissed her again, "CHAEYOUNG IS MY GIRLFRIEND! " she announced and Chaeyoung could just cover her face in embarrassment. 

Their friends laughed out loud and said: "State the obvious, we already know that." 

“AND THERE IS NO GUY IN THE RELATIONSHIP! I WILL NEVER CHEAT ON HER!” she declared

"Okay, but the real question is, who's the top?" Sana asked mischievously

"ME!" They both said

"Well, how about you and Dahyun?" Jeongyeon asked.

Dahyun sighed before she closed her eyes to lose every ounce of ego she has for love and pointed at Sana, "She...She's the top."

The party was filled with fun and laughter. 

“I guess we have to improve our form of communication.” Chaeyoung grinned at Mina and held her hand tightly.

'And to think that I thought Chaeyoung was oblivious, it was me who's oblivious all along.' Mina thought. 

Mina realized that all this time, she was asking the universe what she already has. 

VII. ANNIVERSARY/MORSE CODE DAY

After countless debates about their couple's anniversary, they settled on the day they first met. 

27th of April.

Looking at the calendar, Mina started to feel giddy on what Chaeyoung has in store for her. She was waiting for Chaeyoung to arrive at their usual cafe until she saw Chaeyoung with a birthday hat, balloon and cake in her hand.

“Awww, Chaeyoung! Thank you, you remembered!…” Mina was about to cry until Chaeyoung spoke up.

“Of course! Happy National Morse Code Day!” Chaeyoung greeted her with wide enthusiasm.

“YOU ARE SO DEAD!” Mina exclaimed but Chaeyoung just calmly gave her a paper filled with Morse Code to read.

. .

. _ . .

_ _ _

. . . _

.

_ . _ _

_ _ _

. . _

'I LOVE YOU'

And that was enough for Mina to smile the whole day. 

"I LOVE YOU MORSE!"


End file.
